Mukenin Bijuu
by Mathisio
Summary: Shikamaru vient de venger la mort d'Asuma. Naruto est envoyé en mission pour retrouver un autre junchuriku, afin de tendre un piège à l'Akatsuki et par la même occasion, ramener Sasuke au village. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de la fic** : Mukenin-Bijuu

**Genre** : humour, amour, drame, aventure, etc...

**Personnages principaux** (et couples principaux): naruto-hinata, sasuke-sakura, shikamaru-temari, sai-ino, gaara-OC...

**Résumé** : Shikamaru vient de venger la mort d'Asuma. Naruto est envoyé en mission pour retrouver un autre junchuriku (porteur de démon), afin de tendre un piège à l'Akatsuki, et par la même occasion, faire entendre raison à Sasuke pour qu'il retourne au village. Seulement, Naruto semble connaitre ce junchuriku... et Gaara aussi! Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, surtout si ce Junchuriku n'en fait qu'à sa tête...

**Statue **: à l'origine, c'est un blog portant le même nom, qui est en cours, et j'en fait la réécriture ici (ce qui n'empêche en rien la lecture, même si ça peut surprendre). Pour les impatients de la lecture : ( http:/ mukenin-bijuu. skyrock. com/ pensez à retirer les espaces !), en plus là-bas il y a des images...

**Précision de l'auteur** : j'ai tenté de rester le plus proche possible du manga, cependant, j'ai commencé cette fic au moment où personne de connaissait tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, je vous pris donc de me pardonner d'avoir bouleversé par moment l'histoire de Masashi Kishimoto ( à qui je verse des droits d'auteurs, car malgré les nombreuses demandes et les boîtes de chocolat envoyés à Noël, il refuse toujours de me prêter Naruto. Dommage...) puisque ce si célèbre mangaka n'a pas prit la peine de me mettre au courant concernant ses intentions d'écriture. Il se peut donc qu'à certain moment, l'histoire soit totalement différente du manga, car j'en ai décidé ainsi. Selon moi, voici la fin du manga (heu, je ne l'ai pas encore terminée...)

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se leva avec douceur se matin là sur le village de Konoha, encore plongé dans la brume du sommeil réconfortant. Tout est calme dans les rues qui ne tarderont plus à être animées joyeusement. La journée s'annonce belle et sereine.<br>Un bruit sourd raisonna dans ce silence matinal. Un bruit insistant.

**...** : Naruto, réveil toi baka de fainéant !

Dans une lenteur particulièrement horripilante, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au spectacle désolant d'un appartement bordélique. Et encore, ce mot ne suffisait pas à définir véritablement ce foutoir.  
>Son propriétaire venait à peine d'immerger de sa nuit. Les yeux hagards, et tentant de faire surface, le jeune garçon blond qui se raccrochait à la porte pour tenir debout tentait vainement d'identifier la personne qui l'avait tirait si prestement de son lit douillet.<p>

**Naruto **: hum? Sakura-chan?

Sa coéquipière se tenait debout sur le pas de sa porte, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, elle était parfaitement réveillée, et mécontente d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps.

**Sakura **: Naruto dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on a rendez-vous.

Un éclair de semi-lucidité passa dans le regard de l'Uzumaki, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Naruto** : on a un rendez-vous? Ça me fait vraiment plaisir tu sais Sakura, mais la je pense qu'il est juste un tout petit peu tôt pour ça tu ne trouve pas ? mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas ben entendu, je serais ravi de passer la journée entière avec t...

Un ombre apparue derrière la jeune fille, indiquant la présence d'une tierce personne dans cette conversation.

**Sai **: salut! ^^

**Naruto** : haaaaaaaaa... Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui?

**Sakura** : Tsunade-sama veut nous voir, pour nous remettre une mission. C'est ça notre réunion.

**Naruto** : j'aurais préféré un rendez-vous avec toi. :o

**Sakura** : c'est à propos de Sasuke-kun.

Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement assombris, et Naruto sembla partager à ce moment là la même expression.

**Naruto**: je vais préparer mon sac, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Peut de temps après, la team Kakashi se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, face à cette dernière, tout à fait disposée à entendre ses instructions. Un léger soupçon d'impatience se faisait ressentir de la part de Naruto.

**Tsunade** : Nous venons d'établir un nouvelle tactique afin de pouvoir ramener Sasuke au village. Aucun argument ne pourra le résonner, ou même le convaincre de nous laisser l'aider à la capture d'Itachi, puisqu'il veut l'assassiner seul. Nous savons qu'il vient de tuer Orochimaru et de former sa propre team pour se mettre à la recherche de son frère. Le but sera simple : trouver Itachi avant Sasuke, et attendre se dernier, afin de le ramener à la raison, et par la même occasion, à Konoha.

**Sakura** : donc, on poursuit les membres de l'Akatsuki, et on finira par tomber sur Sasuke ?

**Tsunade** : il y a un petit hic dans tout cela : localiser les membres est plutôt compliqué. Le plus facile, ce serait que ce soit eux qui nous trouvent.

**Naruto** : vous voulez dire que...

**Tsunade** : vous ferez en sorte de vous faire poursuivre par l'Akatsuki.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle. Visiblement, les propos de l'Hokage avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe.

**Sakura **: quoi? Tsunade-sama, ça reviendrait à leur livrer Naruto sur un plateau!

**Naruto** : hé! Je veux pas servir d'appât!

**Sai** : c'est un bon plan.

**Tsunade** : calme-toi Sakura, Naruto n'est pas le seul junchuriku encore vivant, et sans doute le plus compliqué à attraper.

**Naruto** : comment suis-je sensé prendre ça ?

**Tsunade** : il reste encore un junchuriku en vie, et lui, il fut facilement localisable : c'est lui qui nous a signaler sa position. Il nous demande de l'aide et une protection. En échange, il, enfin elle, accepte de participer à la mission « Sasuke », afin de le ramener au village. Vous aller la rejoindre au village caché d'Iwa, du pays de la terre, afin de l'escorter jusqu'ici. Shikamaru vous accompagnera et sera votre chef de mission. Il vous attend à l'entrée nord. Vous le rejoignez sur le champ.

Ils approuvèrent tous les trois d'un signe bref de la tète et quittèrent la pièce, pour se mettre en route vers le but de leur mission.

* * *

><p>Le filet de fumée s'éleva du tube de nicotine, et le fumeur expira en sondant le ciel nuageux de ses yeux noirs. Le fils Nara se détourna de sa contemplation en entendant des pas pressés se diriger vers lui.<p>

**Shika** : Yo.

**Naruto** : on y va?

**Shika** : galère Naruto, ne commence pas, je vais pas pouvoir te supporter très longtemps comme ça.

Le stratège konohien les observa d'un peu plus près. La détermination se lisait sur le visage des élèves de Kakashi, avec une pointe d'impatience. Il soupira de consternation quand il se tourna vers Sai qui lui fit un sourire fendant son visage en deux jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Shika** : bon, j'vous briefe rapidement, on en a pour quelques jours de course pour arriver à Iwa. Notre mission consiste à retrouver un contact se trouvant sur place. Une fois que nous l'ayons rejoint, la mission « Sasuke » débutera, et consistera à ce que l'Akatsuki connaisse la position de notre contact, ainsi qu'à sa protection.

**Sakura** : et qui-est-ce ?

Le jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas fouilla dans une poche intérieure de sa veste pour en ressortir une photo défraichie. Elle représentait une jeune fille habillée d'un léger kimono doré, ses cheveux ébène strictement tirés en chinon. Sakura remarqua ses lèvres pincée et ses yeux vides de toutes expressions.

**Sakura** : c'est elle ?  
><strong>Shika<strong> : ouép. Elle s'appelle...

**Naruto** : Uchikoshi Manami.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec une incrédulité parfaitement compréhensible.

**Sakura** : tu... tu la connais ?

**Naruto** : un peu oui, je l'ai rencontré durant mon entrainement avec Ero-sennin l'an dernier.  
><strong>Sakura<strong> : vraiment ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.  
><strong>Naruto<strong> : elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. J'ignorais qu'elle était encore un junchuriku. :|

Il observa avec attention la photographie que tenait Shikamaru. Son front était plissé tandis qu'il se frottait le menton.

**Naruto** : je pensais qu'elle serait morte en tentant de se séparer de son bijuu.

**Sai** : Naruto, quand arriveras-tu à t'apercevoir que tu ne peux pas penser ?

Le dessinateur n'ajouta rien d'autre pour cause de dégradation de sa mâchoire. Sakura frotta son poing en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto. Pourquoi, parmi tout ses discours sur son entrainement, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu mentionner cette fille ?  
>Chacun ramassa ses affaires pour se mettre en route. Le voyage allait être long, elle aurait tout le temps de l'interroger. Et ils partirent en courant vers le village d'Iwa.<p>

* * *

><p>Après 4 jours d'une longue course harassante, ils arrivèrent en vu du village d'Iwa. Une masse importante se tenait devant les portes d'entrée grandes ouvertes du village fortifié, principalement constituée de ninjas en tout genres.<p>

**Naruto** : mais qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici?

**Sai** : apparemment ça.

Il lui désigna une grande banderole étendu à l'entrée du village, flottant au vent, et dont les inscription flash attirait tous les regards. Il était possible d'y lire « Grand Festival Annuel de combat ninjas d'Iwa. »  
>L'élève de de Tsunade la regarda consternée.<p>

**Sakura** : formidable, plein de ninja partout, rien de plus facile pour retrouver celle qu'on cherche.

**Sai** : tu te trompe, regarde.

Le blond surexcité qui les accompagnait fendit brutalement la foule en les laissait derrière lui. Il semblait se diriger vers un coin plus calme.

**Sakura** : Naruto! Attend nous!

Elle le poursuivit, les deux autres derrière elle, pour le découvrir courant à la suite de quelqu'un.  
>Une jeune fille se retourna, et le voyant arriver droit vers elle, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. Elle prit son élan et sauta dans ses bras.<p>

**La fille** : Naruto, je suis trop contente de te revoir!

**Sakura** : c'est elle Manami?

Elle regarda la jeune fille au allures enfantines qui rigolait joyeusement avec Naruto. Habillée d'un kimono de soie pourpre avec de grandes manches amples, elle était chaussée de petites sandalette en bois et se trouvait presque aussi grande que Sakura. Son visage poudré de blanc était joliment maquillé. Son expression froide de la photographie semblait n'être qu'une illusion devait un tel visage respirant la joie de vivre. Elle s'inclina devant les ninjas de Konoha pour les saluer.

**Manami** : bonjour, je suis Uchikoshi Manami, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Tu dois être Sakura, n'est-ce pas? Naruto m'a avoué que tu es sa meilleure amie. :)

**Sakura** : heu...oui, moi aussi je suis enchantée.

**Manami** : et vous, vous êtes?

Elle se retourna vers Shikamaru et Sai, qui la regardaient, bouche bée, les yeux ronds, totalement pris sous le charme de la jeune fille qui leur adressait un petit sourire adorable.

**Shika** : hahu...chui ikamaru.

**Sai** : S...ai.

Sakura fronça des sourcils devant l'attitude de ses compagnons. Elle les ne les avait jamais vu se tenir ainsi.  
>Le ventre de Naruto gargouilla soudainement dans le blanc de la conversation.<p>

**Naruto** : oups, désolé, je crois que j'ai un peu faim, il n'y aurait pas un petit coin où on pourrait manger tranquillement?

**Manami** : je crois avoir aperçu un marchand de ramens pas très loin.

**Naruto** : RAMENS!

Il partit droit devant tandis que la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de rencontrer le suivait pour lui indiquer le bon chemin. Sakura resta en arrière pour mettre les choses au claire avec Sai et Shikamaru.

**Sakura** : bon aller vous deux, vous sortez de votre état de débilité profonde?

Elle entrepit de leur administrer des baffes jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.

**Shika** : C'est vraiment une...

**Sai** : oui, on dirait.

**Shika** : c'est la première fois que j'en vois une. J'aime pas l'effet que ça me fait.

**Sakura** : une quoi? de quoi vous parlez?

**Sai** : elle a l'air forte. Si elle est aussi ninja, elle doit être redoutable.

**Sakura** : si vous ne me répondez pas, je vous frappe.

**Sai** : c'est une Geisha.

Elle éclata de rire d'un rire naïf en se tenant les côtes.

**Sakura** : :D dites pas n'importe quoi! Les Geishas n'existe plus depuis un bon moment, et une Geisha-ninja, j'y crois encore moins.

**Sai** : tu viens d'en voir une.

**Shika** : capable de rendre gaga un homme par sa simple présence. Elle est balèze. J'aime pas ça.

**Sakura** : vous vous trompez, elle n'a pas rendu Naruto gaga!

**Sai** : Sakura, tu sais bien que Naruto n'est pas un homme !

Un Sai à la joue meurtrie s'envola dans les airs suite à un coup de poing, made-by-Tsunade, envoyé par une Sakura en furie.

**Sakura** : ne le critique pas dans son dos!

**Shika** : si tu crois que devant lui c'est mieux...

* * *

><p>Le ventre désespérément vide Naruto attendait avec une forte imatience sa commande de ramens.<p>

**Naruto** : Sakura-chan, pourquoi Sai a la joue amochée?

**Sakura** : heu... pour rien, pour rien... heu... Manami! Tu pourrais me dire un peu ce qu'est ce le festival de combats ninjas?

**Manami** : ce sont des matchs organisés pour amuser un peu la foule , ou une sorte d'entrainement pour les ninjas, qui affrontent des adversaires dont ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir. Il y a trois niveaux,faible, moyen, fort, et les gagnants de chaque niveau gagne un petite somme d'argent. Je trouve ça amusant. D'ailleurs je m'y suis inscrite.

Leur commande fut apportée devant les grand yeux demandeurs du baka blond.

**Naruto** : itadakimass !

Il engloutit ses ramens d'un seul coup, tandis que sa voisine s'y attaquait avec grâce.

**Sakura** : tu y participes?

**Manami** : oui. Je sais que la mission « Sasuke » vient de débuter pour vous et moi, mais justement, si vous lisez la listes des inscriptions, ainsi que mon premier adversaire, vous allez trouver cela intéressant et comprendre ma démarche.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin soigneusement roulé, sortant d'on ne sait où de l'une de ses manches. Sakura s'étrangla en parcourant la première ligne. Elle plaça le morceau de papier sous le nez de Naruto qui entamait son troisième bol.

**Naruto** : Sakura-chan, laisse moi finir mes ramens!

**Sakura** : Lis-ça! Lis-ça!

Le jeune garçon parcouru les lignes d'un air ennuyé et distrait. Ses yeux furent particulièrement attirés par deux mots se distinguant bien du reste du texte.

**Naruto** : Uchi... QUOI? Sasuke est ici?

**Manami** : parait-il qu'il a une réputation à faire peur. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je me suis inscrite à ce tournoi? J'ai remarqué son nom la semaine dernière dans les listes. Je l'ai aperçu il y a peu, ce qui prouve qu'il ne bougera pas au moins jusqu'à ce soir, pour la clôture des match et du festival.

**Shika** : Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à s'inscrire à ce festival?

**Manami** : je n'en sait rien, il doit avoir ses propres raisons. En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que ce soir, ce sera contre moi qu'il combattra. Nous sommes les deux derniers participant de notre niveau.

Sakura sourcilla. Était-elle aussi forte que le sous-entendait? Elle avait l'air d'une petite chose fragile qui s'envolerait dans la première brise qui la caresserait. Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

**Naruto** : Tu es devenu folle ou quoi?

**Manami** : allons calme toi Naruto, je ne vais pas me faire manger!  
><strong>Naruto<strong> : tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il est capable!

D'un geste qui se voulait apaisant, elle posa sa main blanche sur l'épaule de son ami. Naruto sembla retrouver son calme, et ses muscles se détendirent.

**Manami** : toi non plus tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis désormais capable.

Un froid de gène s'installa entre eux, que Sai vint briser par un manque de tact dont Sakura remercia sincèrement l'existence, pour la première et surement dernière fois de sa vie.

**Sai** : je suis bien impatient de voir ce match!

**Manami** : alors je propose que l'on se rende dés maintenant au stade. La clôture ne débutera que dans trois heures, mais mieux vaut s'y rendre tôt pour avoir un bonne place.

Chacun approuva, et ils partirent après avoir réglé la note.

* * *

><p>Dans une des tribunes surplombants l'arène où de valeureux ninjas allaient s'affronter, quatre personnes attendaient dans l'ombre. L'équipe Hebi semblait en proie à une discutions houleuse entre deux de ses membres...<p>

**Karin** : p'tain Suigetsu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

**Sasuke** : Karin...

**Karin** : Sasuke, ne le défend pas, c'est de sa faute si on est dans la merde! T'inscrire à ce stupide match de ninja!

**Suige** : c'est bon, j'trouvais ça marrant! On a bien le droit de s'amuser parfois. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on risque? Ce ne sont que des minables, il va les finir en peu de temps. N'empêche j'suis sur qu'il a aussi envie de se défouler notre pti Sass...

**Sasuke** : ferme-là Suigetsu.

**Suige** : c'est pas parce que je fais ton éloge que t'es obligé de te prendre pour le chef.

**Karin** : tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te dit.

L'homme aquatique haussa les épaules pour bouder sa remarque, et se leva.

**Karin** : tu va où?

**Suige** : ça te regarde? Faire un tour me changer les idées. Tu viens avec moi Juugo?

Le géant détourne la tête, totalement indifférent. Suigetsu arbora un sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues.

**Suige** : je ne pouvais pas demander mieux...

**Karin** : reste ici, les matchs ne vont pas tarder.

**Suige** : pfeu, insignifiant.

**Sasuke** : reste ici.

**Suige** : t'es bouché où quoi? j'ai pas envies de t'obéir!

**Sasuke** : cette fille...

**Suige** : hin?

**Sasuke** : elle est bizarre.

**Suige** : t'es foutu Karin, il en préfère une autre!

**Karin** : si tu crois qu'être bizarre est un critère de préférence ! C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre. J'aimerais pas être ficelée dans un kimono. Impossible de se battre, et encore moins de respirer.

**Suige** : nan, c'est autre chose. C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre cette fille.

**Karin** : toi aussi tu la préfère?

Suigetsu ne répondit pas à la pique d'ironie lancée, et se rassit dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, tandis que l'Uchiwa fixait de ses yeux perçant une mince silhouette colorée se déplacer dans les tribunes opposées. Il se remémora le nom de son adversaire.

****Sasuke** : **Uchikoshi... Manami...

* * *

><p><strong>La suite prochainement ! Pour le plus impatients vous pouvez la retrouver sur le blog skyrock du même nom que cette fic.<strong>

**A bientôt,**

**M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ceux qui apprécie cette fic !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**M.**

* * *

><p>Dans la tribune qu'observait le jeune homme, le petit groupe de Konoha suivait Manami qui se déplaçait avec aisance parmi la foule. La plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient tournait la tête sur son passage, un sourire charmant sur lèvres, et les yeux scintillants.<p>

**Manami** : je crois bien que ces places seront les meilleures pour admirer le spectacle!

**Sakura** : Manami?

**Manami** : oui?

**Sakura** : tu peux me dire pourquoi tous les gars qu'on croise prennent un air niais?

**Manami** : ah, ça... c'est de ma faute, j'avoue. J'ai utilisé un jutsu particulier comme chaque matin. il a pour effet d'avoir tendance à attirer l'attention des hommes sur moi…

**Sakura** : pourquoi tu fais ça?

**Manami** : tu sais au moins ce que je suis?

**Sakura** : oui, oui je suis au courant…

**Manami** : c'est un peu le fonction première d'une geisha, charmé par un simple regard...

**Sakura** : voici donc le secret des geishas...un simple jutsu!

**Manami** : pas si simple que ça en vérité...

**Sakura** : pourquoi ça marche pas sur Naruto?

**Manami** : je l'ai un peu "immunisé", si l'on peut dire...

**Sakura** : tu peux le faire pour les deux autres idiots qui nous accompagnent? Je ne supporte plus de les voir avec cette tête!

**Manami** : oui, tout de suite.

Elle se concentra un court instant sur Shikamaru et Sai qui se trouvaient derrière elles, et d'un geste ample dans leur direction, fit disparaître les actions de son jutsu. Shikamaru retrouva alors sa tête boudeuse, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Sai quand à lui garda un grand sourire séparant en deux parties distinctes son visage, d'une oreille à l'autre. La jeune geisha s'en inquiéta fortement, et le fit savoir à Sakura.

**Manami** : pourquoi ne redevient-il pas normal celui-là?

**Sakura** : oh, si, il est normal là. T'en fais pas pour lui! Dis-moi, tu viens bien de Konoha?

**Manami** : oui, tout à fait!

**Sakura** : pourtant je ne t'ai jamais croisé.

**Manami** : tu as dû suivre l'enseignement des kunoichi à l'académie, n'est-ce pas? Alors que je n'y suis jamais allée.

**Sakura** : pourtant tu es devenu ninja! Enfin je veux dire... geisha, mais Naruto m'a dit que tu avais reçu une formation ninja.

**Manami** : pas tout à fait de la même façon que toi...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

_Par un après-midi d'automne, aux abords de l'académie des ninjas à Konoha, deux femmes tentaient de résonner une petite fille, dont le cri s'entendaient à l'autre bout de la rue. La mère de cette dernière commençait à perdre patience, et contenait difficilement sa colère._

**_Mère_**_ : Manami, arrête ce caprice s'il te plait !_

**_Manami_**_ : naaaaaan! J'veux pas y aller !_

**_Mère_**_ : c'est pour toi que je fais ça, tu pourrais me faire plaisir !_

**_Manami_**_ : j'veux pas c'est pour les fillettes !_

**_Mère_**_ : mais tu es une fille !_

**_Manami_**_ : m'en fiche, j'veux pas y aller._

_La femme : écoutez madame Ishiro, si votre fille n'a pas la motivation pour suivre les cours, ça ne sert à rien de la forcer à devenir kunoichi._

**_Mère_**_ : pardonnez-nous de vous avoir importuné._

_Elle s'inclina avec respect devant l'instructrice des futures kunoichi, s'excusant encore de lui avoir fait perdre son temps, et jeta un regard noir à sa fille. La petite enfant fit une moue boudeuse, mais son regard montra bien sa fierté d'avoir gagné contre sa mère. Cependant, de retour dans leur foyer, la mère n'en avait pas pour autant fini avec cette histoire._

**_Mère_**_ : tu te rends compte de la honte que tu apporte à notre famille?_

**_Manami_**_ : m'en fiche, j'veux être comme papa._

**_Mère_**_ : ton père est forgeron, ce n'est pas un mètier pour une femme._

**_Manami_**_ : m'en fiche._

**_Mère_**_ : non tu ne t'en fiche pas! Chez les Uchikoshi, on est kunoichi de mère en fille! C'est une tradition! J'e l'ai été, et tu le seras!__  
><em>**_Manami_**_ : non, j'veux pas devenir comme tanta Ayo, qui est trop bizarre!_

**_Mère_**_ : ta tante est devenue geisha,c'est le plus grands des honneurs que l'on puisse avoir en temps que femme! Tu devrais même prendre exemple sur elle!_

**_Manami_**_ : et d'abords je suis pas une Uchikoshi, je suis une Ishiro!_

**_Mère_**_ : Ishiro est le nom de ton père, et tu es une femme avant tout, tu es Uchikoshi!_

_La petite fille croisa les bras d'un air buté en lui tournant le dos, mais ses lèvres tremblèrent, annonçant un début de chagrin. Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre pour laisser échapper ses larmes, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle n'entendit pas l'appel de sa mère, et encore moins son père rentrer dans la maison._

**_Mère_**_ : Manami! Reviens ici!_

**_Père_**_ : hola! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

**_Mère_**_ : elle refuse d'aller à l'école._

**_Père_**_ : laisse-moi lui parler._

_Il frappa doucement à la porte, puis entra car il ne reçut aucunes réponses. Il caressa les les cheveux bruns de sa fille qui sanglotait, attirant son attention vers lui._

**_Père_**_ : il faut que tu aille à l'école._

**_Manami_**_ : j'veux pas, j'veux être comme toi._

**_Père_**_ : forgeron, ce n'est pas un métier facile. Demain je t'emmène pour te montrer ce que je fais, mais après tu vas à l'école, d'accord?_

**_Manami_**_ : seulement si je trouve que c'est trop difficile._

**_Père_**_ : bien sur._

_Le lendemain, en fin de journée, tous deux rentraient à la maison le cœur joyeux, en discutant._

**_Manami_**_ : c'est vrai qu'ils sont lourds tes outils, mais je veux pas aller à l'école demain._

**_Père_**_ : ta mère ne va pas être très contente._

_La petite se précipita à l'intérieur._

**_Manami_**_ : paaapaaaa! Steplait!_

**_Père_**_: je vais en discuter avec elle._

**_Manami_**_ : Maaamaaaaaan! Maaamaaan! Maa..._

**_Père_**_ : Manami? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Il découvrit avec stupeur sa femme étendu sur le sol, inconsciente. Le visage de Manami avait viré blanc, et la fillette resta tétanisée par cette vision. Son père réagit rapidement, mais sa voix laissait entrevoir son angoisse._

**_Père_**_ : chérie? chérie?_

_Devant le manque de réaction de son épouse, il secoua sa fille pour qu'elle reface surface de ce choc._

**_Père_**_ : va chercher un médecin! Vite!_

_Le diagnostique du médecin fut malheureusement rapide à établir. La mère de Manami était décédée des suites d'une crise._

**_Père_**_ : je savais qu'elle était malade, mais pas au point d'en mourir..._

_Tandis que Manami s'était enfermée de nouveau dans sa chambre pour ne pas à avoir à affronter les regards de pitié des personnes venues témoigner de leur soutient durant l'enterrement, son père les remerciait, et discutait pacifiquement pour la première fois de sa vie avec sa belle-soeur._

**_Tante Ayo_**_ : il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. J'espère juste que vous réussirez à surmonter cette épreuve et que Manami aussi._

**_Père_**_ : merci. Je suis un peu inquiet pour elle, elle..._

**_Mana_**_ : tante Ayo!_

_La petite fille venait de faire son apparition devant elle. Ses joues montraient encore le signes de ses pleurs, mais elle semblait vouloir demandait quelque chose._

**_Ayo_**_ : Manami? Qu'y a-t-il?_

**_Mana_**_ : emmène-moi avec toi, je veux devenir geisha comme toi. Parce que maman le voulait._

_C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, la petite fille quitta le village de Konoha avec sa tante, et commença son long apprentissage de geisha._

* * *

><p>Sakura regarda avec lassitude les deux adversaires qui s'affrontaient dans l'arène, le menton posé sur ses mains. Les combats avaient débuté sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'exclamations de joie. Les arbitres avaient convoqué les premiers ninjas qui allaient s'affronter. Cependant, le spectacle n'était pas aussi plaisant que ce à quoi s'attendait la kunoichi de Konoha.<p>

**Sakura** : ils sont... barbants.

**Manami** : ne t'inquiète pas, le prochain combats sera nettement plus intéressant.

**Naruto** : plus dangereux aussi.

La geisha ne leva pas ses yeux dans le vague vers lui alors qu'il lui faisait cette remarque. Elle touchait ses lèvres rouges sang, comme un signe de réflexion. À ses côtés, Sai dessinait, tandis Shikamaru venait de commencer un petit somme. Naruto reporta son attention sur le centre de l'arène. Il connaissait peu Manami, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait absolument pas le poids contre son ancien coéquipier.

**Sakura** : bon aller, accélérez un peu, qu'on en finisse !

La façon dont le jeune fille grogna à l'adresse des deux ninjas en plein combat, montra son état d'ennui. Il ne fut pas possible de dire s'ils l'avaient entendu, mais sa demande fut exaucée. L'un des d'eux ninjas finit par se prendre un coup, tomba et ne bougea plus. Il fut déclaré perdant par un arbitre plus qu'heureux de la fin de ce combat qui avait prit de la longueur inutilement.  
>Manami applaudit poliment puis se leva.<p>

**Manami** : bon, je crois que c'est mon tour !

**Naruto** : fais attention.

**Manami** : je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop l'amocher !

Elle descendit majestueusement dans l'arène. Face à elle, à l'autre bout du terrain, un homme apparu. Sasuke se préparait à l'affronter avec détermination.

* * *

><p>Du côté de la team Hebi, une brune à lunette passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avec un petit sourire tranquille.<p>

**Karin** : Sasuke-kun va gagner rapidement, et on pourra s'en aller.

**Juugo** : j'aime pas cette fille.

Karin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il était plus que rare de l'entendre parler, plus encore s'exprimer sur son ressenti vis à vis d'une personne extérieur au groupe.

**Suigetsu** : Juugo a raison, elle est attirante, et angoissante à la fois. Elle me donne la chair de poule!

**Karin** : vous dites n'importe quoi. Je ne ressens rien de particulier dans son chakra.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille resta réservée sur ses pensées. Elle ne sentait pas même la moindre trace de chakra émanant de la jeune geisha. Elle avait déjà entend parler de la réputation de ce genre de femme, et des nombreux mythes concernant les pouvoirs qu'elles possédaient.

Naruto sera fortement les dents en voyant Manami s'avancer pour commencer le combat, d'un pas plus qu'assuré. Sakura le remarqua bien vite.

**Sakura** : elle a l'air pleine de confiance.

**Naruto** : elle l'est toujours trop. Elle fonce toujours tête baissée.

**Sai** : tu n'es vraiment pas mieux.

**Naruto** : elle est pire.

**Sai** : mais elle est forte.

**Naruto** : nan, pas tellement.

**Sai** : elle va gagner.

**Sakura** : c'est impossible.

**Sai** : si.

**Naruto** : tu n'en sais rien Sai, je la connais mieux que toi.

**Shikamaru** : vous êtes lourds tous les deux! Sai a raison.

**Naruto** : je la connais, elle n'a pas le niveau. Elle est, à la limite, aussi forte que les deux gars précédemment. Elle n'a pas la capacité de rester en vie face à Sasuke. D'ailleurs, je suis sur qu'il a du bien progresser lui aussi, depuis... la dernière fois.

**Sai** : je te dis qu'elle gagnera... je le sens qu'elle en a la force.

Naruto n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas entrer dans un conflit perdu d'avance contre Sai. Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs, lors de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

_L'année précédente, sur un terrain d'entraînement, Naruto et Manami regardaient leurs senseis discuter entre eux._

**_Ayo_**_ : tu pense réellement qu'ils vont se battre? Manami n'a presque jamais utilisé du jutsu._

**_Jiraya_**_ : allons, se serait le bon moment pour en apprendre !_

_La geisha se retourna vers eux, et s'adressa à Naruto d'un ton inquiétant._

**_Ayo_**_: fais en sorte de pas trop l'amocher._

_Elle n'accorda pas le moindre regard à sa nièce qui gardait le visage rivé sur le sol, puis se détourna et partit sans plus de cérémonie._

**_Jiraya_**_ : Ayo attend! Ça te dirait d'aller se boire un saké pendant que les jeunes dépensent leur énergie?_

_Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent seul, et mal à l'aise._

**_Manami_**_ : je crois qu'on va devoir le faire, finalement._

**_Naruto_**_ : tu sais faire quoi en technique?_

**_Manami_**_ : pas grand-chose... clonage, transformation, et puis permutation..._

**_Naruto_**_ : c'est déjà pas mal. Tu utilises des armes?_

**_Manami_**_ : ..._

**_Naruto_**_ : hein?_

**_Manami_**_ : non..._

**_Naruto_**_ : pfiou. Bon ok, laisse tomber le combat, aujourd'hui, ce sera lancé de shurikens et de kunais. Demain je te montrerais mes techniques._

**_Manami_**_ : ou...oui..._

_Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et elle relava la tête pour enfin le regarder en face. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus ce matin là._

* * *

><p>Au centre de l'arène, les deux adversaires se firent face. Elle lui adressa un doux signe de la tête pour le saluer, et il garda son masque de froidure. L'arbitre les présenta à la foule et rappela inutilement qu'il était interdit de tuer. Il donna le signal en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide d'eux, et le match commença.<p>

**Mana** : Uchiwa Sasuke, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer !

**Sasuke** : ...

Il l'observa lui sourire gentiment, et plissa des yeux devant ce geste. Il sentit soudainement tout ses muscle se crisper sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il bouillonna de colère, ne pouvant briser le contact visuel entre eux. Son esprit tourna à plein régime, cherchant à savoir se qu'elle lui avait fait. Sans savoir se qui se passait, il fut saisit d'effroi lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements.

Très lentement, tout en tremblant, son corps s'inclina de lui-même devant elle.

De chaque côté de l'arène les réactions furent diverses face à son geste. Une vive émotion parcouru l'assistance, la plupart des personnes présentes sentant que ce combat risquait d'être mémorable. Du côté des compagnons de Sasuke, une personne exprima son ressenti plus qu'explicitement.

**Suigetsu** : Sasuke qu'est-ce tu fous ? Bas-toi !

Juugo venait de froncer les sourcils pour montrer son vif étonnement, et Karin, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, tentait de comprendre pour quelles raisons leur compagnon s'inclinait devant cette femme, comme s'il la respectait, et la traitait tel un égal.

Quand aux ninjas de Konoha, les réactions furent similaires. Naruto et Sakura restèrent ébahis. Sai le remarqua bien, et afficha son sourire habituel. Il avait raison, et ne prononça qu'une phrase pour bien monter que cette démonstration de la part de la geisha illustrait bien ses propos.

**Sai** : elle est forte.

Dans le sable, les deux opposants se regardaient au fond des yeux sans esquisser le moindre geste. La geisha finit par prendre la parole dans un soupir.

**Manami** : votre compagnon à raison. Nous devrions nous battre. Alors commençons!

Elle disparu en un instant, et Sasuke activa son sharingan afin de pouvoir repérer le moindre mouvement de sa part. Il sortit un kunai et le lança derrière lui d'un geste qui se voulu nonchalant. Manami le dévia avec un autre qu'elle sortait du néant. Elle sourit, et disparu de nouveau de son champ de vision.

**Naruto** : Waou! Elle est rapide !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son long katana que Sasuke sortit, avec une lenteur mesurée. Dans un grand mouvement, il le lança contre le mur de l'arène. À côté de l'impact, Manami le regardait en souriant toujours, sa joue n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de la lame. Elle posa son pouce sur le fil du katana, et un peu de son sang coula de la plaie qu'elle venait de s'infliger elle même. Elle disparu encore une fois… et finit par réapparaître sous le nez de Sasuke qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Elle sortit alors de ses manches des fumigènes qui éclatèrent au sol lorsqu'elle les jeta.

**Suigetsu** : merde on les voit plus. T''arrive à sentir quelque chose sur ce qui se passe là dedans?

**Karin** : je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe.

**Suigetsu** : quoi?

Les deux ninjas s'extirpèrent de la lourde fumée chacun de leur côté. Manami tenait dans ses mains une ombrelle qu'elle ouvrit devant son visage d'une main, comme pour se protéger. Sasuke avait, quant à lui, le corps entièrement recouvert de parchemins explosifs.

Les yeux de Sakura furent rempli d'horreur quand elle comprit la manœuvre que tentait la jeune fille.

**Sakura** : non! elle ne va pas...

Shikamaru se contenta de lever un sourcil septique. Il étudiait avec une attention nonchalante les tactiques des deux combattants.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**Pour rappel, vous pouvez facilement trouver la suite sur mukenin-bijuu. skyrock. com (en retirant les espaces), et en plus il y a les images qui vont avec les scènes...**


End file.
